Super Knuckles
For the Classic Sonic's world equivalent, see Super Knuckles (Classic Sonic's world). *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' }} |media = Archie Comics |original = Knuckles the Echidna |cause = The seven Chaos Emeralds |realcreator = Sonic Team |fur color = Red, white |eye color = Violet |skin color = Peach |attire = *White gloves with pointed knuckles *Red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray buckle |skills = *Flight *Enhanced super strength *Enhanced super speed *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Virtual invulnerability *Enhanced jump *Enhanced gliding *Enhanced climbing |moves = |ability type = Power }} http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v121/Artichao/Super_Knuckles.gif is a transformation that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the Super State of Knuckles the Echidna, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance When transformed into Super Knuckles, Knuckles' physical traits remain unchanged. Instead, he gains a pulsating golden energy shield around himself. In the Sega Mega Drive-based games, Super Knuckles' fur pulsed in a bright magenta color and he possessed a magenta colored aura. However, he lacked any form of a shield. Game appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' .]] Super Knuckles first appeared in ''Sonic & Knuckles and its extension Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. The transformation can only be obtained by collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds as Knuckles. The player can then activate Knuckles' Super State by collecting fifty Rings and then press the jump button twice in succession. While Knuckles is transformed, the player's Ring count drops by one Ring every second. When the Ring count hits zero or when the Act Boss is defeated, the transformation runs out. In gameplay, Super Knuckles is invincible, can move, glide and climb faster. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, should the player enter the neon flashing giant ring in Mushroom Hill Zone, the player will have their Chaos Emeralds turned into Super Emeralds in Hidden Palace Zone, thus preventing Knuckles from becoming Super Knuckles anymore. By collecting Super Emeralds though, the player is able to transform Knuckles into Hyper Knuckles. ''Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' By locking-on Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic & Knuckles, the player is able to get normally Super Knuckles in Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 by collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds. In gameplay, Super Knuckles' abilities are identical to that in Sonic & Knuckles. Like before, the player's Ring count drops by one for every second Super Knuckles is active. When it reaches zero, Knuckles reverts back to normal. ''Sonic Heroes'' In Sonic Heroes, Super Knuckles appeared as the Power Type member of Team Super Sonic.The in-game files of the PC-version for Tails and Knuckles during the final battle are named in such a way („sk” and „st”, respectively, compare Super Sonic's files named „ss”). Cream also refers to all members of the team as using super transformation: "Everyone! Watch your Ring count! You won't be able to use super transformation if you lose all your Rings." When Metal Overlord took off, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and shared his chaos energy with Knuckles and Tails, allowing them to achieve their own Super States and go after Metal Overlord together. With the power of teamwork, Team Super Sonic defeated Metal Overlord. In gameplay, Super Knuckles cannot take damage and he has automatically obtained three red Power Cores. Unique to Super Knuckles, his Volcanic Dunk attack has been changed, enabling him to throw fireballs in front of him over a long range to attack targets for indefinite periods of time. During the boss battle, the player's Ring count drops by one every second, and when it runs out, Knuckles and his team revert back to normal which will cost the player a life. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Super Knuckles was referenced in the Chaos Emeralds' entry in the codex, where it is stated Knuckles is among many of the people how have used the Emeralds to attain a Super State.BioWare (26 September 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Many, including Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow, and others, can even use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super versions of themselves!" ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2013) In the 2013 re-release of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Knuckles can be unlocked as a bonus feature in gameplay for Knuckles. On the Level Select menu, the player must change the Max Emeralds setting from 6 to 7 to allow all seven Chaos Emeralds to be collected. Once finished, the player can use Super Knuckles in any of the Zones after collecting fifty Rings as Knuckles. His appearance is almost identical to his original one from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Super Knuckles' abilities are the same as in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Like before, the player's Ring count drops by one for every second Super Knuckles is active. When it reaches zero, Knuckles reverts back to normal. Powers and abilities Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Knuckles accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Each Emerald can float on its own power, but anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Chaos Emeralds" will be granted unlimited energy." As Super Knuckles, Knuckles' innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones. His trademark strength has been enhanced to the point where he can smash a ship from the Eggman Fleet with a single strike and throw punches so powerful that he creates fireballs which explode upon impact. Knuckles also becomes fast enough to keep up with even Super Sonic who can move at approximately the speed of light.Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014). In-game description of the "Super Sonic" trophy: "The Chaos Emeralds are said to hold enough power to control the whole world. It's that power that turns Sonic into Super Sonic. He turns a glorious golden color and can fly at nearly the speed of light. In his Final Smash, this high-speed flight damages anyone who gets in its way and can even launch them!"Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3) United States instruction manual, pg. 4. His reflexes are also improved, allowing him to keep up with his increased movements. Like the traditional Super State, Knuckles gains new abilities in this form too, including high-speed run-flight and virtual invulnerability to harm. Weakness Super Knuckles can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will also put him at risk of disappearing entirely.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! Continuous use of your super form will cause you to disappear! Get back to the Colony!" In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Knuckles' Super State was dubbed Hyper Knuckles. This was because he was set up to battle Super Sonic, and the writers wanted to avoid the monotony of two supers against each other. This form would be referred to as "Super Knuckles" as well later on. Knuckles' first known transformation was when he went head-to-head with Super Sonic in a battle for the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles would later turn into Hyper Knuckles again to battle Master Mogul and Hunter. Quote Trivia *Knuckles' All-Star Move in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and its sequel - "Emerald Power" - causes Knuckles to use the power of the Master Emerald to take on a state similar to Super Knuckles, albeit with a green energy shield instead of a yellow one, and a green energy trail. *Prior to Sonic Heroes, Super Knuckles, unlike most other Super States, does not have a golden glow, but rather a magenta colored one. *According to the Japanese official guide of Sonic Heroes, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails entered a "Hyper Mode" during the Metal Overlord's fight, though its usage is not completely clear.http://www.sonic-jam.org/sisghzs:gc-sonicheroes-osg1 Gallery Sprites SuperKnucklesSmallAni.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' KnuxME.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' S3K Super Knuckles.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Supknuxfly.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Screenshots Superknuckles2.png|''Knuckles in Sonic 2'' Supknuxpower.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Sknuxwithspark.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Sknuxpower.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' SuperKnux.PNG|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Notes References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional monotremes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994